One of The Lucky Ones
by OhNoSpaghettiOs
Summary: Beca has a bad day and by chance three people tell her 'You're one of the lucky ones' so when se questions chloe on the meaning it gets a bit emotional.


**This is a Bechloe Onshot. It's based off the song One Of The Lucky Ones by Lauren Ray.**

 **Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :)**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 **I made a Twitter so you guys can be up to date with the stories progress and dm me any questions or just talk :) find it oh_spaghetti**

One Of The Lucky Ones

Beca -

'DAMMIT! Where are my car keys?' I'm frantically searching for my keys and I'm already running late for work! The office called me 10 minutes saying because of the storm on its way the meeting has been moved forward so it's in half an hour.

'Babe, chill out they're here' Chloe tries to calm me down and chucks my keys at me.

'I'm late and I'm stressed, don't tell me to calm down' I spit back and instantly regret it. 'I'm sorry baby, I'll be back later'

'Just remember you're one of the lucky ones Becs' she gives a sweet smile hopefully not upset about my burst.

'What do you mean?'

'You're already late so get going, I'll tell you later' she kisses me quick and pushes me out the door.

—-

'Mitchell I know you're already late so you need to stop by the coffee shop on your way here because the machine has broken. I shall text the orders' my boss demands down the phone and as soon as he hangs up the text is received.

How he expects me to afford and carry this many coffees, teas and lattes I don't understand! But I guess it gives me time to relax a little bit.

I send Chloe a quick text telling her I love her and I'm sorry for my outburst earlier when this moron walks into me with his coffee and spills the burning liquid down my front.

'Shit dude, watch were you're going' I snap at him.

'You walked into me bitch'

'I WAS STANDING STILL YOU ASS' seriously how much worse can this day get?

'Whatever then outfit was ugly anyway' he sips the small amount of coffee left in his cup and throws it in the bin when he leaves.

'4 coffees, 2 teas, 3 lattes and a hot chocolate?' The barista calls out as I walk to the counter to attempt at carrying these to the car.

'How much?' I ask still soaked in the guys coffee.

'It's on the house. You seem like you're not having the best day. We saw the guy walk into you which by the way, he did on purpose. So it's all on us! You're one of the lucky ones Miss' He says with a sweet smile.

'Seriously? Thank you so much!' I'm so gratefully for his act of kindness that I pull a 20 out my pocket and put it in the tip jar. Slightly confused by the last comment as Chloe said that this morning.

—-

'Seriously Mitchell? You're late, you got the orders wrong and you decided to wear one of the drinks? Really professional' he rolls his eyes as he walks away.

I turn Jesse who walked past and heard the conversation and waiting knowing I'd have something to say but couldn't say to my boss.

'Actually he text me the wrong order, I didn't get it wrong'

'But you're still wearing one beca'

'And that's because an asshole saw I was having a bad day and purposely walked into me' I turn to walk away when Jesse finishes our conversation.

'Wow, definitely an asshole. Don't worry though cause you're one of the lucky ones' I turn back to see that he was gone.

'Why do people keep saying that and what the hell does it mean?' I decide to ignore it and rejoin the meeting.

—-

I get home just in time as the storm is about to hit Atlanta in 30 minutes and Chloe should be back in 10.

Walking into the apartment I see the remanence of this morning fiasco. Draws open, paper work everywhere and the bedrooms a mess. The post came early and there's an 'urgent' one within the pile so I pick it until to read and it's for Chloe and I.

'Unpaid Car bills... illegal to drive until paid... must be paid within 48 hours or removal of car... $280' I read aloud to myself.

'How in the hell are we going to pay for that unless we dip into our wedding funds which I definitely don't want to do' I talk to myself pacing around to try think of any way to pay this bill. Knowing that I need to talk to Chloe about this because we want to get married next summer and if we take $280 out then that won't happen.

—

Once Chloe is back from work I talk to her about the bill explaining that we either have our cars or a summer wedding.

'Bec, pay for the cars. Because we can just take on more work to get the money back, we will still get married in the summer' she smiles over her shoulder as she prepares for dinner.

—

Once dinner is eaten and cleaned up where laying on the couched cuddled up, music playing softly in the background talking about our days when she finishes hers I explain the coffee shop ordeal and the horrific events of the meeting today.

''Babe, this morning you said 'Just remember you're one of the lucky ones' what does that mean and why did two more people say it to me today?' I can't help but sound confused, I've never heard this saying before and in one day three people have said it to me.

'Honestly babe, it's just a coincidence that other people have said it to you but I did because you truly are one of the lucky ones' she lifts her head from my chest to smile and bring her lips to mine briefly.

'It May have been a coincidence but what does it mean?'

'It's a song bec, One Of The Lucky Ones by Lauren Ray. It's one of my current favourites so I'm surprised you don't already know it' she giggles lightly and jumps up to the speaker rest on the fireplace. Opening up Spotify she plays this song that I do recognise but no that much.

Taking a seat back next to me she takes my hand in her and sings along but it definitely feels like she's singing to me.

 _Wake up breathing_

 _Take one day at a time_

 _Rain pours through broken windows_

 _Office calling, always running late_

 _Can't find those keys…we've all got_

 _Unpaid bills_

 _and coffee spills_

 _and wrinkled sheets_

 _and old receipts…but_

Since the first time I heard her singing in the shower I've always found her voice the most amazing yet calming sounds in the world and singing this song right now is taking away every piece of stress, anger and sadness I felt throughout today. She's so beautiful and when my eyes fill with unshed tears I slowly close my eyes as she squeezes my hand reassuring me that it's okay to cry.

 _Oooh_

 _One of the lucky ones_

 _Ooooh_

 _One of the lucky ones_

 _If you've got life_

 _And if you're free_

 _And you've known love_

 _You're just like me_

 _Ooooh_

 _One of the lucky ones_

 _Every evening, got a place to call home_

 _It's not much but it's something._

 _And a feeling, you're never all alone_

 _We've all had those days when we feel_

 _Broken hearted, we just restart it_

 _but all the bad makes the good seem better_

 _Oooh_

 _One of the lucky ones_

 _Ooooh_

 _One of the lucky ones_

 _If you've got life_

 _And if you're free_

 _And you've known love_

 _You're just like me_

 _Ooooh_

 _One of the lucky ones_

The tears are now streaming down my face as the song ends when Chloe embraces me in a hug. 'I love you so much Beca Mitchell, we may not have everything great in the world but we have each other, we have the Bella's, we have families, we have our apartment and we have jobs that we sometimes like'

'Babe you're sarcasm is showing'

'Okay we rarely like our jobs' I give a teary laugh and kiss her shoulder and bury my face into the crook of her neck.

'And I love you too Chloe Beale, I can't wait to be able to call you my Chloe Mitchell and introduce you as my wife'

'I can't wait to be Chloe Mitchell'

We lay back down on the couch as the music continues to play and i run my hands softly through Chloe's hair as we both fall asleep together.

 **I Hope you're enjoying these one shots and SMHC.**


End file.
